Behind Blue Eyes
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Jimmy knows that something's not right with Anya. He has from the first week after he met her, but what he finds out is so much more horrifying than he'd ever imagined. Please R&R! Rated M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Jimmy knows that something's not right with Anya. He has from the first week after he met her, but what he finds out is so much more horrifying than he'd ever imagined. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Anya White.

**A/N: **Hi, guys! This is gonna be a little dark. I was originally going to have Castiel there instead of Jimmy but I changed my mind hehe. Enjoy! Comments are loved! xxxxxxx

**

* * *

Behind Blue Eyes **

**One **

Anya's stereo played _Summer of '69_ as she got ready for her first day of college. She grabbed her books and folders, putting them into her over-shoulder bag before going to the bathroom.

"Anya."

Anya stopped and sighed, turning to look at her boyfriend who lay sprawled in bed beside her. There he was, light blonde hair looking windswept despite him just lying in bed as he had the night before, big blue eyes cutting deep into her own dark blue ones as they stood looking at one another. He was handsome, strong and brave, and in a way, Anya did love him. Maybe not in the way he wanted.

"Come back to bed." He said, patting the mattress beside him.

Anya shook her head and swallowed.

"Please, Michael…" She breathed, "It's the first day of college…I'm studying what I've always wanted to…"

She looked to her feet and shuffled, auburn curls falling from her shoulders and in front of her face.

"Please let me go…" She whispered, suddenly having an idea, "I'll make up for it later…"

Michael smirked and nodded.

"Good girl."

Anya smiled and headed into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Upon leaving the apartment not long after, Anya walked the streets to the University building, the golden, brown and red autumn leaves floating around her as she wore her thin beige scarf and beret, beige coat reaching her thighs as it covered her dark grey jeans and thin baby pink sweater. Her pristine white sneakers crunched through the fallen leaves as her grey over-shoulder bag bounced slightly against her side as she walked. Her iPod played _What Have You Done_ by Within Temptation as she made her way to the building, the lyrics hitting home far too much for her. She had to switch the song to something else before she made her way inside, looking for her first performing arts class.

* * *

"Dude, we'll catch up later," Dean Winchester said, slinging his bag over his shoulder and touching knuckles with his best friend, Jimmy Novak lightly, "Have a good day in class."

Jimmy smiled and nodded.

"Same to you."

Dean smiled and they went on their separate ways, Jimmy heading down the dull corridors before reaching his performing arts class, taught by a woman named Pamela Barnes. The group of fifteen entered the room, finding themselves to be the smallest class of the course. The induction speech made by Pamela was, as she told them, "Purely routine and goddamn boring", and Jimmy found himself being distracted, but not by an environmental distraction, but by the utter beauty of the girl sat at the desk next to his.

She had the most stunning auburn, shoulder length curls, breathtaking dark blue eyes and a small, straight nose with a pointed tip, lips plump and luscious, top lip slightly sharp but delicious all the same. Her long, stunningly shaped legs clad in dark grey jeans while her top half was clad in a thin baby pink sweater, breasts ample as they protruded from her gorgeous waist, white teeth biting on her pen as she listened. Her hands were mostly covered, fingers slender and dainty with a small, but gorgeous amount of nail on them, giving her fingers that final touch to make them more feminine. She blinked a few times, turning and seeing him looking at her. Confusion washed over her eyes and she smiled, a little unsure. Jimmy smiled back and she smiled even wider.

"Hi." Jimmy whispered.

"Hi." She replied, blushing and covering it up before returning to listening to Pamela.

Jimmy did too, figuring it was the best thing to do.

* * *

After class, Jimmy left the room to see that gorgeous girl on the phone.

"No, Michael…" He heard her say, trying his best not to overhear, "I promise…I told you I'd make it up to you, didn't I…? Okay…no…I…I can't…please don't get mad at me…I love you too…bye, baby."

She hung up and sighed, turning and bumping into Jimmy by accident.

"Oh my God…I…I'm so sorry…" She breathed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jimmy laughed, "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded and smiled, looking up at him with her gorgeous blue eyes.

"My name's Jimmy…" He said, holding his hand out to her, "Jimmy Novak."

"Anya White…" She replied, "Nice to finally get to talk to you properly, Jimmy."

"Same to you." Jimmy said softly, "Umm…we don't have another class for a couple of hours…do you wanna go for a coffee?"

Anya beamed, blushing a little.

"I'd like that."

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Jimmy knows that something's not right with Anya. He has from the first week after he met her, but what he finds out is so much more horrifying than he'd ever imagined. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Anya White.

**

* * *

Behind Blue Eyes **

**Two **

"So…you in residence or what?" Jimmy asked as he and Anya walked towards the enormous cafeteria in their building.

"No…I live with my…um…my boyfriend…"

_Damn…she's not single._

"Oh…uh, cool…" Jimmy replied, trying to fight the disappointment.

Hey, maybe they'd break up or something. Not that he wanted her to get hurt or anything, but he did find he liked her a lot.

"What's his name?" Jimmy asked, wincing at the sadness that clouded over her eyes as she sighed.

"Michael."

They entered the cafeteria and Anya found a seat, Jimmy heading up to get their coffees. He pondered over what she could hate so much about her boyfriend. From the greeting on the phone, he thought that they were in love, so what could she not like about that? He saw her looking at her phone nervously, twitching and fidgeting with her fingers. Maybe she was just a little shy. Returning with their coffees, Jimmy sat across from Anya and smiled, Anya smiling back and thanking him, Jimmy spotting a bruise on her wrist which she covered quickly.

"Are you in residence, Jimmy?" She asked, taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"Yeah…uh, I share a room with my friend, Dean Winchester." He said, "The dude's awesome."

"Cool." Anya replied, pulling out a notepad and her pen.

"You like Paramore?" Jimmy asked, a smile gracing his face as he saw the notepad.

"I love Paramore." Anya said with a smile, "Although…Michael isn't fond of them…"

She opened the book and began to write on a clean page, the pen moving insanely quick.

"Sorry…" She muttered when she realised Jimmy was looking at her like she'd grown two heads, "I…I get lyrics in my head…I gotta write 'em down."

She carried on writing, a full page filling with song lyrics.

"You write songs?" Jimmy asked, Anya nodding in response.

"I just never get to play them." She sighed.

"Why not?"

"Michael doesn't like it." Anya said, "I don't mind really…it's not like they'd be any good."

She put her notebook away and the pair continued to talk, getting to know each other finding they shared many interests and were against the same things. They both loved rock music and couldn't stand basketball, they loved pizza but couldn't stand jalapeños and they hated animal testing. She liked him a lot. Jimmy was lovely, the kind of guy she wanted to be with. She couldn't leave Michael though…she just couldn't…she'd have nowhere to go and she sure as hell wouldn't leave in one piece.

* * *

"Michael, I'm home!" She called, seeing him emerge from the bedroom which was emanating a soft glow dressed in nothing but his boxers.

"You said you'd make it up to me…"

Anya put her bag down and swallowed, taking off her scarf and beret before placing them on the light wooden table, removing her coat as she took Michael's hand, letting him lead her into the light.

* * *

"Oh God…" Michael breathed, "Mmm…"

Watching Anya's head bobbing up and down on his length just made him harder and he fell back against the pillows, suddenly grabbing Anya and turning her onto her back. His head disappeared between her thighs and she watched as he worked magic on her with his tongue.

"M-Michael!" She breathed, her fingers finding his hair as he nuzzled her, kissing and sucking that sensitive button which made her moan with pleasure, "Oh…my…God…"

Michael kissed back up her body and entered her, pinning down before thrusting hard. It started to hurt after a while but then Michael slid his arms under her legs and pressed his hands into the mattress, folding her partially and pounding into her. He knew where her sensitive spot was and he knew he was going to torture her with this.

"MICHAEL!" She screamed, terrified of what was happening in her body, "STOP IT!"

Michael knew full well what was happening and he pulled out, watching as Anya's beautiful body squirmed and writhed, shocked with spasms on the mattress as her orgasm rushed through her. She broke into tears, unable to take anymore as Michael re-entered her.

"Michael…Michael please!" She cried, "Stop it…I can't take it…"

"What's our safety word?" Michael asked.

"ARCHANGEL!" Anya sobbed, "Archangel! Archangel! Archangel! Archangel!"

"Good girl."

Michael kissed her lips and pulled out of her, pinning her down as her spasms stopped and she wept into the pillows. It wasn't like Michael was unaware of what he was doing. He knew damn well what he was doing to her and he relished it, loved the control he had over her.

* * *

Jimmy looked at his cell phone to see Anya's number, opening the message and reading it.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Jimmy sent a swift reply.

"I can't wait to see you either."

He could feel his heart beating quicker and he knew deep down what it was, but he was afraid to admit it. Dean looked up from his laptop and chuckled.

"You're gonna have to let me meet this girl, Jimmy." He laughed, "She's got you hooked."

"No, she hasn't," Jimmy replied, "But she's really sweet, and besides, she's dating a guy called Michael."

"Dude," Dean began, "Don't worry about that. Girls don't mind sharing."

The older boy was met with a book to the head, Jimmy glaring in response. He read the next text that came in.

"Sweet dreams."

Jimmy sighed and tried to hide his smile.

"Sweet dreams, Anya."

If only that's what Anya would be having.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. Jimmy knows that something's not right with Anya. He has from the first week after he met her, but what he finds out is so much more horrifying than he'd ever imagined. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Anya White.

**

* * *

Behind Blue Eyes **

**Three**

Jimmy watched as Anya limped towards him, going forward to greet her.

"You okay?" He asked, surprised when she had tears in her eyes and she wound her arms around him, "Anya?"

The hug seemed desperate to Jimmy and Anya was shaking like a leaf. It wasn't cold outside, and it wasn't cold in the building either, so he assumed she was scared. It was just figuring out what she was scared of that was the problem.

"What's wrong?" He asked, holding her and stroking her hair as she started crying, "Anya…?"

"I'm okay…" She told him, "It's okay…"

"Why are you crying?" He asked, feeling her grip him tighter.

She told a lie. She couldn't help it; she felt she had no choice.

"I saw a dog get hit by a car…a puppy…" She whispered, suddenly remembering that she had to explain the limp, "I got caught by a car when I was picking it up…just clipped my leg is all…"

Jimmy sighed and held her tighter, believing her lies because it seemed like the kind of thing she'd get upset about.

"Oh my God…" He whispered, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She replied, wiping her eyes and pulling back to look at her only friend, "Are you okay?"

"I'm good." Jimmy said softly, looking at his watch, "Come on, let's get to class, huh?"

* * *

Anya was met by a pair of stunning green eyes and a warm smile when she met Dean Winchester for the first time.

"Dean, this is Anya White," Jimmy began, "Anya, this is Dean Winchester."

"It's nice to meet you, Anya." Dean said, holding his hand out to Anya who took it and shook it gently.

"It's nice to meet you too, Dean." Anya replied shyly, looking to Jimmy and blushing, "I'll just get a coffee…"

Jimmy smiled and rubbed her back before she headed to the coffee bar, both he and Dean watching her go.

"Why's she limping?" Dean asked, Jimmy sighing in response as they went to sit at a table in the cafeteria.

"She got clipped by a car this morning when she was picking a dying puppy up from the road."

Dean raised an eyebrow and studied the limp, sighing and sitting with his friend.

"You really like her, don't you?"

Jimmy looked away and blushed a little, watching her as she smiled weakly at the girl behind the counter.

"Yeah…" He sighed.

There was no point in hiding it. He did like her a lot and even though they'd only known each other for a couple of days, he felt like he had a connection with her. The troubling thing was how timid she was, but maybe that was just her nature. He also didn't like it that she had a boyfriend, but hey, it was her life. She could date whoever she wanted. It wasn't up to him, but he hoped that Michael knew how lucky he was. She limped back over, slipping on the wet floor only for Jimmy to catch her in her fall.

"You alright, Anya?" He asked, Dean taking the coffee from the girl as he helped her stand straight, "You should get your leg looked at."

"No…no it's fine…" Anya said with a weak smile, "Thanks for catching me."

"No problem…" Jimmy replied, Dean passing Anya back her coffee as they headed to Dean and Jimmy's room.

* * *

Michael smiled as Anya came through the door, kissing her tenderly before taking her hand.

"Come on, I got us a McDonalds."

"Oh…" Anya replied, "Thanks."

"Love you, Sweetheart." Michael whispered, kissing Anya's lips passionately and lovingly as he pulled the chair out for her to sit down.

Anya grinned, the pure relief at the knowledge that today was one of Michael's good days, flooding her system. I'm sorry to say that Anya couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

"His name's Jimmy," She said, earning a huge slap around the face, "Michael?"

"Jimmy? You whore!" He yelled, grabbing her by the hair, "You have the audacity to speak to another boy?"

"PLEASE!" Anya cried, "STOP IT!"

Michael threw her into the bedroom and pinned her down, Anya screaming loudly before being slapped around the face.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Michael yelled, pulling her pants and underwear down before unfastening himself and entering her roughly, "You're mine, do you hear me?"

"Yes…" She breathed, gasping and swallowing thickly, "Yes, I'm yours, Michael…I'm yours…I'm yours!"

Michael kissed her bleeding lip and pulled on her leg, the one he'd hurt badly the previous night when he'd attacked her.

He pulled out, Anya shivering as she pulled her underwear and pants back on, crying softly as she slid under the bed sheets, curling in on herself. Michael climbed in behind her and curled up to her, Anya praying to God that she'd have the strength to leave Michael. She wanted Jimmy, to be in Jimmy's arms like she had been several times that day. She wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to just touch him and even lay with him. Oh God…she wanted to sleep with another person…another boy…

This was so bad, worse than any mess she'd ever been in before. She fell asleep, wishing for Jimmy to just come and save her, to come and take her in his arms and to make her his.

That was the moment, the horrifying moment that Anya White realised she'd fallen in love. She'd fallen for a boy she'd known for two days. She'd fallen in love Jimmy Novak. But he'd never love her. He'd never love a whore, a slut like her. She was destined to stay with Michael, to suffer in this life forever.

She fell asleep that night, not wanting to awaken the next morning.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **AU. Jimmy knows that something's not right with Anya. He has from the first week after he met her, but what he finds out is so much more horrifying than he'd ever imagined. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Anya White.

**

* * *

Behind Blue Eyes **

**Four**

Anya wasn't in class. Okay, maybe she was sick, but she'd not called to say where she was or let him know. In short, Jimmy was worried about her. When Pamela asked where she was, Jimmy honestly couldn't tell her and the look that washed over his tutor's face kinda frightened him even more. He'd noticed she was limping the previous day, maybe she was getting it fixed. He called her on his lunch break and received no answer, trying for the eighth time only for her to pick up the phone sounding so awful his chest ached for the poor girl.

_"J-Jimmy?" _

"Anya? Anya, are you okay?" Jimmy asked, "Why aren't you in class, is it your leg?"

_"No...no I'm sick..." _Anya lied, _"I'm sick, Jimmy, that's all..." _

"So is it a bug or what?"

Good God, why was he worrying so much? Yeah, she was his friend, but he was acting like she was dying or something!

_"A bug..." _She replied, voice panicked, _"Sorry...I gotta go...I think I'm gonna throw up..." _

Jimmy was sure he heard a male voice yell in the background and he was suddenly terrified of what was going on. In those few seconds, his mind was filled with terrifying thoughts of Michael hurting her or her being really, horrendously ill.

"Wait! Anya!"

She hung up and Jimmy snapped his cell phone shut. Class finished at three-thirty. He had three hours to decide what to do. He knew where she lived so he could just go and check on her. Surely Michael wouldn't mind him going to see her to...to drop some homework off. That was it! He drank the rest of his coffee and headed back to class.

* * *

Jimmy took a deep breath and knocked on the apartment door, Dean standing close by just in case.

"She sounded so scared on the phone, Dean." He breathed, Dean chuckling and shaking his head.

"She was gonna throw up, dude!" Dean huffed, "That scares most people!"

Jimmy jumped as the door was opened and he was met with who he assumed was Michael, the guy not much taller than him but who was built like a brick wall.

"Can I help you?" He asked, Jimmy snapping out of it while Dean tried to look for any sign of Anya.

He could hear a soft noise like coughing so he assumed that was her, probably being ill again, the poor kid.

"Yeah, um...I'm Anya's friend, Jimmy, just brought her some homework from class," Jimmy explained, not liking the look he got from the guy he was faced with, "Oh, our teacher, Pamela wants to know if she'll be back tomorrow..."

"She's really sick." Michael said, expression and voice turning concerned and sad, "I don't know if she'll be back for the rest of the week."

A loud groan and more coughing came from where Jimmy assumed was the bedroom and he winced at the sound.

"She sounds really bad...can I see her?"

Michael looked panicked for a moment but shook his head.

"Sorry, I think whatever she's got might be infectious...I'm gonna call the doctor tomorrow if she gets any worse."

Jimmy didn't want to agree, but he just nodded and smiled, swallowing thickly before clearing his throat.

"Okay, um...tell her I hope she gets better soon..."

"Don't worry," Michael replied with a smile, "I will."

With that, Jimmy turned and left, Dean following but not before glaring at Michael who glared back.

Closing the apartment door, Michael headed to the bedroom where Anya lay tied to the bed, black and blue bruising covering most of her body as she was practically naked there. She was shivering, tears falling from her eyes as pain struck her each time she took a breath. God only knew how many broken ribs she had but the pain was horrendous.

"Jimmy brought you some homework." Michael said, leaning over Anya and grinning sadistically, "How sweet."

He ripped it up and discarded the pieces of paper over Anya's body, slapping her face and kissing her lips roughly.

"I'm going to the bar." He said, "See you later."

With that, he left, Anya breaking into sobs as she lay battered and bruised on the bed. She looked awful, and because of how her head was locked in a vice, she had to stare at the ceiling, at the mirror on the ceiling and at her horrible reflection. She could barely speak through her pain so she prayed. She prayed that Jimmy may be able to come and save her.

* * *

"Dean, what are you doing?" Jimmy asked as Dean picked the lock of the door to the apartment.

"Checking on your girl." Dean replied, Jimmy rolling his eyes in response.

"She's not my girl, Dean."

The door opened and they snuck in, hearing sobs coming from the bedroom which was lit in a soft glow. They looked around for any sign of Michael before entering the room.

When they saw Anya's body, Jimmy's heart stopped beating. In all the years he'd been on this Earth, he'd never seen anything as brutal or horrific in his life, and for the first time, he just broke into tears. She just looked dead, and in all honesty, Jimmy thought she was. He moved over to her slowly and touched her face, lowering his head to listen for a heartbeat when he was met by coughing and wheezing, the sudden sounds making him jump and he looked up to see Anya's terrified eyes staring into his.

"Shhh..." He breathed, "Shhh, Anya, it's Jimmy..."

Anya bit her lip and started to cry, Jimmy kissing her bruised forehead and stroking a hand through her blood coated hair.

"It's okay, you're gonna be fine..." He promised, "Everything's gonna be fine."

As he and Dean released her and wrapped her up in a spare bed sheet, he hoped and prayed they could get her out before Michael came home. He wondered what kind of sadistic son of a bitch she was dating, what she'd done in his eyes that was so bad to deserve such treatment as this. He was trying to focus on getting her somewhere safe. Hospital would be the best thing but then they had to deal with Michael too. Jimmy couldn't help but feel guilty that he couldn't help her sooner.

If only he'd known...

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **AU. Jimmy knows that something's not right with Anya. He has from the first week after he met her, but what he finds out is so much more horrifying than he'd ever imagined. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Anya White.

**

* * *

**

**Behind Blue Eyes **

**Five**

"The coast clear?" Dean asked as he held Anya's fragile body to him, Jimmy with a bag of her few possessions over his shoulder.

"No."

Jimmy's head shot up at the voice, Dean's doing the same as they were met with Michael who was clearly drunk and clearly very angry.

"Michael, we're taking her away," Jimmy said calmly, "She's not yours to hurt and use anymore. She's coming with us."

He knew exactly what was coming from the glint in Michael's eye and he swung the bag around, hitting the larger man in the face with it and knocking him to the ground.

"Go, Dean!" He yelled, Dean heading out of the door with Anya, while he hit Michael again and ran for the door himself.

He pulled it shut, holding it until he heard the doors to the building close and then kicking it into Michael's face, sprinting down the stairs and missing several on the way down until he reached the Impala. Climbing into the car, he put Anya's bag on the front seat, Dean speeding towards the nearest hospital while Jimmy pulled Anya's bruised and battered form towards him, cradling her close and smiling tenderly at her as those beautiful dark blue eyes opened up.

"J-Jimmy?" She asked, trembling in his arms as she gazed up at her hero.

"I'm here, Anya," Jimmy promised, "It's okay, I won't let him hurt you again, alright? He's not gonna hurt you again, we're taking you to hospital."

Anya smiled genuinely for the first time in the few days Jimmy had known her, tears spilling down her cheeks as one slid down Jimmy's. He kissed her forehead and she stroked his face, the fingers of their other hands entwining as he held her close. He'd ask the hospital to stay and also call the police. There was no way was Michael getting away with this one. He'd saved up some money for an apartment, as Dean had so they could move into a two bedroom apartment and take it in turns to either share a bed or sleep on the couch. There was no way Anya was living alone after this and Jimmy knew that he'd go to the ends of the Earth to protect her, no matter what the cost.

* * *

"JIMMY!" Anya screamed as the doctor's stitched up a deep laceration on her leg, "JIMMY!"

Jimmy looked pleadingly at the nurse holding him back as tears filled his eyes.

"Please..." He breathed, "Let me hold her hand at least! Please!"

The nurse stared at him for a moment and he looked to Anya, still hearing her screaming his name. He didn't ever want to hear her screaming like this again, and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and hold her, and promise her that everything was okay and that she was safe.

"Where's your mercy?" He asked, "Where's your pity? Look at her!" He yelled, "Please! I'm begging you! Let me be with her, please!"

"JIMMY!"

The older boy put his hands to his hair and fought back tears, the nurse letting him go. Dean hadn't ever seen the young man run as fast in his life and he was straight with Anya, holding her hand and promising her all he could.

"So, you think the boyfriend was beating her?" The officer asked him, Dean huffing in response.

"You go and look at her and tell me how she got bruising like that." Dean said, the officer looking over the doctors' shoulders and gasping in response, "Jimmy knocked him out at the address I gave you, and in all likelihood he's on his way here to get to her."

"Jimmy her friend?" The officer asked.

"Jimmy should be her boyfriend, not that sadistic..."

Dean trailed off and bit his lip.

"Jimmy and I are the only people she's got left...so please get Michael before he gets her...or one of us..." He begged, the officer nodding and turning, bumping into none other than Michael himself.

Jimmy stood up and hid Anya, their hands still connected as he did. Michael moved towards him and went to grab him before he was restrained by the officer and his partner who were talking to Dean. Jimmy stood tall and brave, not flinching even as Michael yelled swear words and other stuff at him. He turned his back on him and calmed Anya who was crying through pain and fear on the bed beneath him. He stroked her hair, wanting to soothe her the best he could.

"Anya, they're taking him away now," He promised her, "The police are taking him away, it's over...it's all over, sweetheart. You're free of him now."

"Jimmy..." She breathed, gazing up at him with pure honesty, truth and...no... "I love you."

Jimmy looked down at her and bit his lip as tears stung his eyes. He'd known the girl for three days, yet he knew he loved her too. They'd just...clicked. They were like a match made in Heaven, two people who it just seemed were destined to meet. The doctors continued to patch Anya up and she let out a sob, Jimmy leaning over and kissing one tear away that slid down her cheek.

"I love you too, Anya." He replied, "I love you too, and I'm gonna look after you. I'm gonna take good care of you, I promise."

"Don't leave me..." Anya breathed, coughing as she did.

"I won't, I swear." Jimmy said softly, "I'm not going anywhere, baby, it's okay..."

* * *

That night, Jimmy watched over Anya as she slept, his hand still holding hers and his other stroking her face.

"I called Pamela and told her you guys wouldn't be in tomorrow," Dean said, snapping Jimmy out of his thoughts, "And I also got us an apartment viewing for next week."

Jimmy nodded in thanks. Anya had agreed to moving in with them and Dean was handling all the details, which Jimmy couldn't thank him more for. They wouldn't get time to settle in properly, but at least they'd have a safe place to go to and Anya would have a nice home. It transpired she'd been saving for her own place too, stashing money away for the time she'd been with Michael. Jimmy couldn't believe someone had it in them to hurt someone as sweet as Anya that way, but he knew she'd be safe with him. He wanted to keep her safe and to love her, and he and Dean would both do their best.

"Thank you, Dean." Jimmy said softly, "You're an amazing friend."

"No worries." Dean replied, "I'll come back tomorrow, okay? See how she's doing."

"Thanks." Jimmy said quietly, kissing Anya's hand gently, "See you later."

"Bye, dude." Dean replied, leaving Jimmy and Anya alone.

Those gorgeous eyes fluttered open and Jimmy smiled down at his new found girlfriend, breathing out a soft sigh before squeezing her hand a little.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." She replied, "Love you."

"Love you too." Jimmy said softly, leaning down and kissing Anya's head softly.

There was a long, lingering gaze between the pair and they gazed between each other's faces and lips, Jimmy leaning down again and kissing Anya's broken ones for the first time. She kissed him back, both of them pouring their love, want, need, desperation, fear, anger and joy into that kiss all at once. Breaking the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes, Anya taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Sorry I never said anything..." She breathed, "It's just hard to tell someone something like that...especially after two years of it..."

"Two years?" Jimmy asked, "Of that?"

"Yeah..." Anya replied, "You get used to it."

That one statement made Jimmy so sad and he climbed onto the bed beside Anya, leaning down and kissing her lips tenderly again, stroking her bruised face gently.

"I will never hurt you that way." Jimmy said, "I promise, Anya."

"I know." Anya said sweetly, "Love you."

"Love you too."

They kissed again and Anya settled to sleep, Jimmy sleeping by her side, their hands never breaking apart.

-TBC-


End file.
